Rexy and Puba: the Series Season 1 Episodes
Episode 101: Baboon Pranking. Rexy and Puba prank a baboon, which spazes out and tries to kill them. (pilot episode) Episode 102: Cracker Jack. Rexy and Puba seek something to do from a dragon named Cracker Jack, who tells them to go to a place where you make your own dinosaur. The dinosaur tries to eat Rexy. Episode 103: Were-Bears. Rexy and Puba buy a stuffed bear, who turns into a werewolf-like monster at night, making it a "Werebear". Episode 104: The Shark Rodeo. Rexy and Puba compete in a crazy rodeo involving riding sharks and a Care Bear broadcaster. Episode 105: Fright Night Part 1. Rexy tells everyone a story during a campfire of a nightmare coming to life. Puba dreams of a spider, then wakes up to see it in reality. Episode 106: Commercial Wars. Rexy, Puba, Piggy, and Ducky leave on the TV to go to Manny's room, then sees the Aflac and Geico commercials taking over the world. Episode 107: Fright Night Part 2. The spider kidnaps Manny, and gets into his nightmare. Rexy and Puba track down the spider. (was accidently deleted, seperating the episode into two.) Episode 108: The Dragonfly Rock. Evil Cracker Jack discovers that Puba stole his dragonfly rock, which allows him to live forever. He calls the police, and tries to kill the two. Episode 109: Music Lessons. Guido signs the crew up for music lessons, where Rexy finds out that the music teacher is stealing bird's song voices. The teacher turns Manny into an elephant zombie. Episode 110: Halloweenies. The group show off their costumes for halloween ,and Guido tries to get his hat back from the Tigger costume-covered Piggy. (Halloween special) Episode 111: All the Time. Rexy throws a clock over a cliff, and Father Time comes up and makes Rexy follow him for a day. Episode 112: The Haunted Hunt. Rexy and Puba create an evil monster, but it gets loose, so they track it down and plan to destroy it. Episode 113: Thankful Givings. The gang has a thanksgiving dinner, and their individual families come over. Meanwhile, Kernal Bob and Guido do all they can to get a turkey. (Thanksgiving special) Episode 114: Holly Jolly Holiday. When Christmas Eve comes, Rexy has no presents to give, so Tigger pushes him to get more gifts for the gang, but it results in Darth Vader, Roll, Mario, and the Angry Birds to come to the apartment. (Christmas special aired Dec. 24.) Episode 115: Swine Flu. Puba gets swine flu, which makes him uncontrollably sick, so Rexy takes him to a doctor, who gives him a terrible anibiotic, so Puba plans to heal himself. Episode 116: Origami Yoda. Kernal Bob's prized origami Yoda is stolen by Manny, but then leaves it out somewhere, letting it fall into an electric care bear's hands. Kernal Bob turns to the dark side, but the electric care bear defeats him and his origami Darth Vader, so Manny decides to save Kernal Bob by trying to fight.